This invention relates to a thermometer having an output signal which is processed in a computer, the said output being modified by a signal from a humidity sensor.
More recently temperature controlling thermostats have become fairly sophisticated with the incorporation of micro-computers. The micro-computers have enabled daily programming of say, four different selected temperatures, overriding of such temperature selections for week-end operation and of resuming of programmed operation after several weeks of operation at a single selected temperature, as for example, during a vacation period. A thermostat having the foregoing features is manufactured by Valera Electronics Inc.,.RTM. of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and sold under the trade mark "ENERSTAT"..TM. The "ENERSTAT" will now be well known to those skilled in the art. Another feature of the ENERSTAT.TM. is that it computes burn time. This eliminates droop which results from the use of more conventional anticipation methods.
It has been recognized that ambient temperature per se is not the sole criterion in the attainment of comfort. The humidity of the air has a corresponding effect on comfort. It has been known for many years that humans feel comfortable in light clothing, over a narrow range of temperatures, but the range of temperatures is significantly modified by humidity. When humidity is low there is excessive evaporation from the skin surface, and as a result the body is cooled and the apparent ambient temperature is lower.
An American Society of Heating and Air Conditioning Engineers (ASHAE) comfort chart indicates the temperature and humidity zones in which most persons feel relatively comfortable. The foregoing discussion of desirable comfort conditions will be known to those skilled in the art and forms no part of the present invention.